Plus jamais
by Ayame59
Summary: Après son combat contre Zaheer, Korra est plus faible que jamais. Les soigneurs disent que sa vie est hors de danger, mais la route vers la guérison n'est pas sans embûches. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

Trois jours. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que Zaheer avait été mis à l'amende. Trois jours que Korra subissait des soins intensifs. Pendant ces trois jours personne n'était autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre. Bien que la paix fut rétablit, le monde semblait fade pour les proches de l'avatar. La vie s'était ralentit. Chacun priant dans son coin pour la survie de Korra. Jusqu'au troisième jour. Ce jour où les soigneurs sortirent de la chambre annonçant que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Une vague de chaleur s'était rapidement répandue dans le cœur de chaque personne présente. Les premiers à être entrés dans la chambre furent bien évidement les parents de la jeune à la peau mate. Ils en sortirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, des émotions indescriptibles peintes sur leurs visages. Ils informèrent rapidement les personnes présentes que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre de la voir. Elle était trop épuisée pour parler. Et c'est ainsi que les personnes présentes retournèrent à leurs occupations une mine triste peinte sur leurs visages. Mais avant que tout le monde puisse s'en aller, Senna, la mère de Korra attrapa une des personnes présentes. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux ébène, et au regard vert. Regard terne et triste depuis trois jours. Asami sursauta un peu surprise par Senna. Elle lui fit face avec une expression confuse. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la plus vieille des deux parla un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Asami. J'ai un service à te demander. »

Senna parla d'une voix douce.

« Tout ce que vous voulez. »

La sourire de Senna s'élargit encore plus à sa réponse. Korra avait raison, Asami est une fille bien. Pas qu'elle en doutait, mais, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut beaucoup d'occasions de parler avec.

« J'aimerais que tu m'aides à laver Korra. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle subit toute sortes de soins, mais, les soigneurs n'ont pas pensés à son hygiène et … » La voix de Senna trembla légèrement, des larmes commençant à apparaitre au coin de ses yeux. « Elle ne peut plus bougée… ses jambes sont paralysés, et chaque mouvement la fait souffrir… mon bébé … »

Et c'est à cet instant que la femme d'âge mûr craqua. Les larmes coulèrent maintenant sans retenue, et elle répétait sans cesse « mon bébé … pourquoi elle… » Les yeux d'Asami s'écarquillèrent. Elle aussi avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne fallait pas. Elle devait être forte, elle devait donner son soutien à la femme en face d'elle. Asami prit la femme dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. La plus jeune prit une grande inspiration avant de réussir à parler. Sa voix était légèrement chevrotante mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

« Evidement que je vais vous aider… » Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de la mère de Korra pour calmer ses pleurs. « Elle est forte. Elle va s'en sortir comme elle le fait toujours… Je n'ai pas de doutes la dessus. Korra… Korra est la personne la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Alors soyons aussi forte qu'elle, pour elle. » Elle se décolla de Senna pour pouvoir regarder son visage, et Asami lui offrit un faible sourire au quel Senna lui répondit, séchant ses larmes.

« Tu as raison Asami. Je suis heureuse que ma fille ait quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés. »

« Korra a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme vous. »

Et sur ces paroles elles entrèrent toutes deux dans la chambre de l'avatar.

Korra était dans son lit. Elle n'était pas vraiment endormie, mais pas vraiment éveillée. Alors quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, elle tentait de se redresser, mais en vain. La panique prenait place en elle. Etait-ce quelqu'un venue la blesser ? Venue en finir ? Et si Zaheer s'était échappé ? Plus elle se perdait dans ses pensées noirs, plus son corps tremblait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entente finalement une voix familière l'appeler.

« Korra, ma chérie, tu es réveillée ? »

Korra ne put grogner légèrement pour faire savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se redresser, mais rapidement elle sentit sa mère la redresser. Korra put enfin voir que sa mère n'était pas seule ici. Son regard bleu s'encra dans le regard vert qui lui faisait face à l'instant.

« Asami… » La voix de Korra était faible, mais Asami l'avait entendu, et à l'entente de son prénom elle offrit un magnifique sourire à la plus jeune présente dans la pièce. Les deux se regardèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Senna brise le silence de la pièce expliquant à Korra pourquoi Asami était ici. Le visage de l'avatar se peint d'une indéchiffrable. Elle respirait doucement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Des cernes en dessous de ses yeux bleus anormalement ternes. Voyant son amie comme cela, le cœur d'Asami se serrait douloureusement. Et sans la regarder dans les yeux, Korra parla, et Asami comprit enfin l'expression sur le visage de son amie.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Asami… Tu as sans doute mieux à faire que t'occuper de moi. »

L'intonation de Korra était triste et froide. Rien à voir avec la personne qu'elle était habituellement. Mais Asami ne lui en voulait pas, et elle comprenait tout à fait qu'elle lui dise ça. Mais la PDG de future industrie ne pouvait pas lui laisser penser qu'elle était la par pitié. Alors elle s'approcha calmement d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit près de Korra. Tandis que Senna sortit de la pièce, prenant comme excuse d'aller cherche un verre d'eau. En réalité, elle voulait laisser un peu de temps à Asami pour convaincre Korra. Elle était certaine que la femme aux cheveux noirs était la seule qui (avec elle-même) que Korra laisserait faire.

La belle aux yeux verts, une fois sur le bord du lit, tourna son visage vers Korra. Cette dernière ne la regardait pas, alors Asami passa une de ses mains avec légèreté sur la joue droite de la plus jeune qui se détendit à la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Et elle parla d'une voix légèrement brisée.

« S'il te plait Korra, regarde-moi… » Ses mots sonnaient comme une supplication.

L'avatar tourna alors sa tête vers Asami. Son regard était fatigué, et ses yeux toujours aussi ternes. Son visage quant à lui exprimait de la douleur, que ce soit physique ou mental. Asami lui caressa doucement la joue à l'aide de son pouce avant de parler d'une voix incroyablement douce.

« Si je suis là, c'est parce que je veux être là. Rien ne m'y oblige. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie. Je… quand je t'ai vue dans les bras de ton père je… »

La respiration de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus saccadée, elle n'arrivait plus à sortir aucun mot de sa bouche, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de Korra, collant leurs fronts ensemble, fermant les yeux. L'avatar de bougeait pas, mais elle aussi pleurait. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle savourait la présence d'Asami. Sa voix, ses mains, sa chaleur, sa gentillesse.

« Je veux rester avec toi… Alors laisse-moi t'aider… »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchot, un souffle de mot, mais ils percutèrent Korra. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du cœur d'Asami, la chaleur de son amour, Korra voulait fondre à l'intérieur. Elle avait désespérément besoin de cette chaleur. Cette chaleur qui lui faisait oublier la douleur. Elle bougea alors difficilement ses bras pour pouvoir coller cette chaleur à elle. Asami remarqua les mouvements de son amie, elle la devança donc en l'attirant dans une étreinte. Korra plaça sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de la belle aux cheveux noirs. Elle respirait son odeur et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se libérait de ses émotions. Asami resserra son étreinte sur l'Avatar, elle colla leurs deux corps autant que possible. Elle en avait besoin, besoin de sentir Korra en vie, de sentir sa respiration, de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. Elle avait cru la perdre, mais elle était là. Peut-être brisée, mais en vie. Et c'est pourquoi Asami n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser, peu importe la raison.

Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Elles ne se décolèrent que quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre brisa leurs bulles. C'était Senna qui revenait avec un verre d'eau. Cela faisait au moins 20 minutes qu'elle était partit à la recherche de ce fameux verre. Asami remercia silencieusement Senna de leurs avoir laissé le temps de mettre certaines choses aux clairs.

« Alors ma chérie, tu es prête pour ton bain ? »

Korra hocha simplement n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait le faire elle-même. Mais elle était quand même reconnaissante envers sa mère de ne pas laisser des inconnus s'occuper de ça.

« Asami, ma belle, tu peux t'occuper de déshabiller Korra pendant que je prépare la baignoire ? »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Asami aurait surement rougit rien qu'à la pensée de voir le corps de Korra nue. Mais en cet instant, son esprit avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, elle trouvait Korra très attirante, et ça, depuis la première fois que leurs regards se sont croisés. Elle avait souvent eut envie de caresser sa peau mate pour en savoir la texture, de toucher ses muscles toniques, de passer ses mains sur ses courbes féminines, et bien d'autres choses qu'elle essayait souvent d'enfouir le plus profond possible. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser à ça. Son amie avait besoin d'une amie. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait être. Asami retira d'abord la couverture. Korra observait Asami faire en silence. Elle sentit l'héritière passer ses mains en dessous de son haut. Malgré la douleur, et le contexte dans lequel elle se trouvait Korra ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sentant les doigts d'Asami frôler son corps nu pendant qu'elle lui retirait son tank top. Puis, Asami retira son bas en douceur. Elle faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Korra était maintenant totalement nue en face d'Asami. La jeune aux yeux bleus se sentait mal à l'aise, et vulnérable.

« Bon, maintenant Korra, je vais te porter jusqu'à la baignoire d'accord ? Si je te fais mal n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir. »

Korra hocha la tête, et Asami passa un de ses bras dans le creux des genoux de son amie, et un autre derrière son dos avant de la porter. Asami n'avait pas de mal à la porter, sans doutes grâce à ses 12 ans d'entrainement au self defense. Elle n'était pas une faible petite fille. Korra colla sa tête contre la poitrine de la plus vieille tout en se laissant faire. Elle avait légèrement mal, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle n'ait pas mal. Asami rejoint rapidement la salle de bain. Senna les attendaient. Tout se passa sans encombre, Korra était propre, habillée, et à nouveau dans son lit. A peine sur le lit, elle s'endormit épuisée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Senna embrassa le front de sa fille avant de partir. Asami quant à elle resta quelques minutes à observer le visage serein de la femme endormie. Elle la trouvait si belle et si forte, même comme ça. Elle s'approcha du lit et embrassa Korra sur la joue avant de s'en aller elle aussi pour laisser la jeune femme se reposer.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir, je vais essayer de mettre à jour le plus souvent avec des chapitres assez courts pour ne pas trop faire attendre.  
-

Asami Sato ne rentra pas chez elle ce soir-là. Voir son amie brisée à ce point ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie. Rester à portée. Elle s'était installée dans la même chambre qui l'avait accueilli après que son père l'ait trahie. La fenêtre de cette chambre donnait sur république city. Et plus précisément sur le manoir Sato. Sa maison, si grande, et si vide. Pourquoi voudrait-elle retourner là-bas ? Seule, avec comme seule distraction le silence. Ce soir-là, Asami décida qu'elle apporterait de quoi travailler au temple de l'air. Tant que Korra était ici, elle ne partirait pas. Sur ces pensées elle rejoint son lit avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur celui-ci.

Le matin arriva rapidement. Un peu trop au gout de la Sato. Mais, elle se leva tout de même tôt, ce n'était pas son genre de faire la grâce matinée. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa en se levant était Korra. Elle se demandait comment elle allait, si elle avait bien dormi, si elle dormait encore, et toutes sortes de questions. Continuant son interrogation perpétuelle, elle se prépara rapidement. Une fois terminée elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné, elle lança quand même un regard vers la chambre de Korra. En face de la porte, elle vit Mako toquer avant d'entrer. La belle aux yeux jades sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Un sentiment qu'elle ravala rapidement continuant son chemin vers la cuisine. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que Penma et Senna de debout. Elles discutaient ensembles d'une recette de cuisine, mais elles s'arrêtèrent et saluèrent toute deux Asami le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien dormis Asami ? » C'est Senna qui avait pris la parole, remarquant les légères cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Hum, ça peut aller et vous ? » Bien entendu elle mentait, mais la plus vieille avait déjà suffisamment de peine pour sa fille, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui imposer ses problèmes.

« Tu sais, avec Korra dans cet état j'ai eu du mal à fermer l'œil de la nuit. »

Asami comprenait. Même si elle avait réussi à dormir, elle n'avait absolument pas l'impression de s'être reposée. Les trois femmes parlèrent ensuite de tout et rien, mangeant leurs petit déjeuné.

« Ça fait longtemps que Mako est avec Korra. » C'est Penma qui avait lancé cette phrase qui une nouvelle fois serra le cœur de la plus jeune.

« C'est vrai… Je n'aime pas trop ce garçon. Mais il reste l'ami de Korra alors je ne peux pas l'empêcher de la voir.. » Senna avait dit cela, se rappelant du mal qu'il avait fait à sa fille en rompant avec. L'expression de Senna changea rapidement, un léger sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres charnues. « Asami, ma chérie, tu peux emmener le petit déjeuner à Korra ? »

Le regard de la PDG s'éclaira légèrement, elle acquiesça à la demande de la femme de l'eau avant de préparer un plateau. Elle sortit alors de la cuisine, et elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre de Korra. La porte était entre ouverte, et Mako toujours présent à l'intérieur. Asami n'avait pas prévu d'écouter la conversation qui se déroulait, mais elle ne put faire autrement, leurs voix étaient parfaitement distincte.

« Je ne peux pas Mako… »

C'était la voix de Korra, brisée, et triste. Asami ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais entendre son amie si faible lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche.

« Ecoutes Korra, je suis conscient que ça ne fait que quatre jours … Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que ça ira mieux ?! » Le ton de la voix de Mako était dur. Trop dur. Asami savait que c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait, mais il n'avait aucun le droit de lui dire ça, c'était tout à fait normal que pour l'instant elle ne soit pas prête à se rétablir. Elle avait frôlé la mort, les séquelles n'étaient pas que physique.

« Je… Je ne peux rien faire Mako ! Je suis le pire des Avatars, je ne peux même plus bouger mes jambes, comment… comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose… » Brisé. Korra était brisé. Elle retenait ses larmes, elle n'était même pas capable de regarder Mako dans les yeux.

« Non tu n'es pas le pire des Avatars, mais c'est certains que si tu ne fais pas d'effort tu le deviendras. » Dur, toujours trop dur. Il voulait tenter faire bouger les choses, mais c'était pire que mieux. Et cette fois ci, les larmes de la fille de l'eau coulèrent.

« Je… » Korra fut interrompue par le bruit d'une main percutant de la peau. Asami avait posé le plateau repas en dehors de la chambre avant d'entrer et de gifler Mako avec violence. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre de faire ça, mais, le fait qu'il déverse sa frustration ainsi sur la jeune femme était inadmissible. Après le bruit de la claque, la pièce devint silencieuse, la maitre du feu et Korra regardaient tout deux Asami avec un air choqué peint sur leurs visages.

« Sors de cette pièce. » La voix d'Asami était froide et sans appel. A cet instant, Mako comprit son erreur, mais c'était trop tard. Il sortit de la pièce avec une expression d'horreur. La femme aux cheveux ébène partit chercher le plateau repas sous le regard perdu de Korra, puis elle se plaça près d'elle lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Elles se regardèrent plusieurs secondes. Un silence gênant avait pris place. Asami dirigea sa main vers la joue de la plus jeune, balayant de son pouce les larmes encore fraiches, Korra frissonna sous le contact de la douce main de son amie. Puis Asami retira sa main avant de se racler légèrement la gorge.

« Je t'ai ramené le petit déjeuner, je pensais que tu pouvais avoir faim. » Sur ces mots Asami posa le plateau sur les jambes de Korra, il y avait un bol de lait au chocolat, et des viennoiseries.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Korra avait dit ça en détournant le regard.

« S'il te plait Korra, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours… » La voix d'Asami était douce, comme toujours.

« Mako à raison Asami je deviendrais le pire des avatars qui ait existé, parce que je ne peux pas faire d'effort. A quoi bon… je suis brisée. » La voix de Korra était basse et tremblotante.

« Non il a tort ! Et tout ce qui est brisé peut se réparer. Ça ne fait que quatre jours. Il faut du temps pour refermer les blessures, que ce soit physique, ou psychique » La voix d'Asami était de velour, et son regard déterminé.

« Je n'en ai pas la force. » l'avatar avait sorti cette phrase en un sanglot étouffé, alors qu'elle évitait toujours le regard d'Asami. Puis elle sentit rapidement une main se glisser dans la sienne, une main chaude et douce, une main qui ne la lâcherait pas, une main qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Elle tourna alors la tête pour regarder sa propriétaire dans les yeux. Cette magnifique femme aux yeux verts, cette femme prévoyante, douce, gentille, courageuse, et tellement d'autres choses.

« Korra, tu es la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré, alors crois-moi, tu y arriveras. Personne ne te demande de le faire tout de suite. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive je serai là pour te soutenir d'accord ? » Son cœur battait fort, son esprit tout entier était plongé dans les orbes abyssales de son amie. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras, et partager sa douleur, l'apaiser, et lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas possible, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.

« Asami… » Et à nouveau des larmes.

« Chuuut, ça va aller, maintenant mange » Korra lui offrit un léger sourire, et elle lui lâcha la main avec regret pour manger sous les yeux protecteurs de son amie. Elle ne put pas tout finir, mais elle s'était au moins nourri. La plus vieille retira le plateau.

« Asami ? »

« Oui Korra ? »

« Est- ce que… » Korra rougissait légèrement « Est-ce que tu peux venir à côté de moi dans le lit ? »

Asami hocha positivement la tête avant de se placer à côté de Korra, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison mais elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Une fois installée, Korra plaça sa tête contre l'épaule de la plus vieille, se blottissant contre elle, cherchant encore une fois sa chaleur si douce. Asami ne tarda pas à placer son bras derrière la nuque de son amie, puis à passer sa longue main dans ses longs cheveux pour les caresser légèrement. Korra poussa un léger soupir de contentement.

« Parle-moi. »

C'est ce qu'avait demandé Korra, et elles passèrent plusieurs heures blottit l'une contre l'autre à se parler, et à rire même si ce n'était que léger. Elles durent se séparer en début d'après-midi pour que tous les autres puissent visiter la jeune femme. Asami était retournée dans sa chambre travaillant sur un projet pour son entreprise, tandis que Korra enchainait les visites, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau seule. Et c'est dans ce silence morbide que les paroles de Mako qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir revinrent à l'assaut, et elle s'endormit ainsi, des pensées noires plein la tête.


End file.
